Bleach: The Gate Chronicles
by XDay-WalkerX
Summary: Just an original fanfic I made, about a new counter-series to Bleach. It's the same story but has differnet meaning, just read it you'll understand.
1. Pilot: Part 1

Bleach: The Gate Chronicles

Introduction

What's Up, it's me Oliver, not the best Japanese-like name, but it'll do. Well this my friends is a story about my ever continuing life. You'll learn more about it later, but for now let's start this little expedition. It all started a while back, when I was still human, and still homeless.

The Gate Way To Heaven/ Pilot

I smiled up, my head forward, at the ever changing sky. Well it was especially hot having black hair, and purple eyes, they were both darker colors, they attracted more heat. My black hair today was like any other time, it was slashed to one side, and stood out a little to the right and left, just like, you could say a skater boarder's hair, only more squarer, not as square as a quadrilateral though. It was hard to even give one smirk, with everything that's happened to me, I didn't think God deserved a smile. But, even though, I was stuck living in the dumps, at age 16, my parents dead, everything was bad, I felt like God was still great. Even through it all. I rummaged through the nearest trash can, searching for all the edible food I could find, careful not to rip my self made clothing, created out of potatoes sacks. It was the only clothing covering me, able to protect me through various occasions. I finally spotted something in the large trash deposal.

It was a full chicken leg, not even a bite was taken out of it. I smiled, it was a gracious moment for me, it would be able to last me about 2 months, if I ate it slowly. I thanked God, then took a bite out of it, I dropped it on the ground, and spit the chicken pieces out of my mouth. I had tasted ants, red ants. My tongue ached like it had been bitten off my a lioness trying to protect her cub, only the cub was the chicken. Soon several red ants marched out of the chicken, and started bringing back the other pieces I spit out back together again. I looked at the food in disgrace. " Oh well, I guess God just isn't on my side" I said walking away, careful not to step on any retracting ants. I wasn't wearing any foot protection, so it would have hurt. I walked out of the alley I was in, on my way out I picked up a trash lid, and cracked it in the middle, there was a dent, I placed it upon my head. I looked like a real hobo now.

I exited the alley, and walked onto the Tokyo city sidewalk. It was about 6 a.m. at the time, early rise, and late sleep, was the daily for me. I walked down the smooth cement sidewalk, the citizens didn't notice me, I guess they've seen a lot of hobo in there lives. Usually people pointed and laughed, but I guess these people were more kind, until I noticed another kid pointing at me and laughing, he looked about 15, he had a tall muscular build. He was holding a turkey sandwich in his hand, and waved it at me, people still ignoring the scene, walking to and fro. He wagged it, he was about 12 feet away from me, and I could still smell, and hear him waving it, the scent was exuviating.

He looked and me then threw the sandwich back in the alley, he had a nice arm, it landed feet away from the chicken. I reacted quickly to pick it up, so the ants wouldn't respond. I grabbed it and retreated back to the sidewalk, crunching down on the latest meal. It was home cooked, and tasted delicious. The boy stood there and laughed at me, he probably should have, I was eating like a beast, only because I hadn't had a meal in days. He laughed his finally laugh, and started to blend in with the crowd, he was totally oblivious now. I finished the sandwich, and looked back up at the sky another time, this time the sun didn't look so bright…it didn't look very bright at all.

I continued my daily stroll, the next stop was the downtown city bank, to see if there was any loose change around. But I was interrupted. A man in a suit, with a small red stain on the top of his tie bumped into me. I started back into another man, who pushed me forward and continued his own stroll, swearing at me as he passed by. I was on steady ground now, the man in the suit looked tall, and rich, even with the stain. I ignored him, I just responded to him because he stood out in the poor crowds. Why would someone like him be in downtown Tokyo. I took out some quarters from my pocket, to get some candy from the corner store, when the man, the same rich man, stole my money, he just walked up, faced me, stuck out his hand, and with a firm tug stole my quarters, he started to dash away, into the alley.

I stupidly decided to follow him, which seemed like the obvious choice at the time. I ran into the alley, and the man was sprinting now, like a wile beast. I chased him through the alley ways, each alley leading to another, in a continuous maze of hobos. I finally caught up to him, partially because I think he slowed down. I slid to a stop, my feet ached. " Hey-Give-Back-Money" I said trying to talk in deep sighs. The man was still facing forward, until his head turned around, just his head. And when he turned, there was some kind of mask on his face, it looked like one of the antique ones, in the Field-Mart store. " What are you-?" I looked at him and backed away, right now I didn't feel like getting my quarters back anymore.

" I need-my energy" The man said as he started to walk backwards his face still turned around. Instead of walking back, I started to jog a little, and so did he. Unluckily I tripped backwards, on a red ant sand dome, it was pretty big. I feel on my butt, and looked back up, careful not to miss the man, but he was already gone. I wondered how he was gone, it was highly impossible to disappear in mere seconds, unless you were god himself. I started to get back up, when I felt some kind of liquid falling on my neck. Without turning I slapped my hand on the spot, and showed it to my eyes, it was blood. I quickly turned around and back away several inches. The man was there, his body the way it was suppose to be, straight forward, only this time there was blood leaking out of his mask. Crimson red blood. It seemed strange to me, that of all the bad things that have happened to me, it just seemed to get worsen. My gaze didn't distant from the man.

I wanted to make sure he wasn't escaping my site this time, there was an open alley way to my left, near a fire-escape, it seemed like light was peering through it. The alley was my only last chance at breaking for it. I started to take a turn and sprint towards it, looking behind, the man was no where near me, until I was blasted back into the fire-escape. I broke through the weakened ladder system, and feel hard on my back, where I was two seconds ago. The man walked to me and grabbed my potato-bag-make-shift collar. He gripped it with such force, I could feel myself choking even though he wasn't touching me physically. One of the other weird things about him was that he wore that silly mask. I mean it wasn't Halloween yet, or I would be getting egged by street fowlers. The sky seemed more peaceful to me, like I was about to grimace death.

" Delicious" he said as he looked me straight in the my baby-blue eyes. I could now see his eyes, before he put the mask on his eyes looked green, but now, they looked like he had some kind of demonic-cat like eyes with a red neon glow. " Please, you can keep the change, just stop this pandemonium, and let me go, I have nothing to give you, unless you would like some potato bags?" I said my feet were hovering over the ground now, I could sense he was thrilled to see me for some apparent reason. Souls were his main method, who couldn't tell, he kept repeating the phrase delicious souls over and over again. " To bad I can't eat you, I wouldn't want to steal from the hollows, but Aizen told me to spare you, Gate-Keeper, he needs your help, ironically, so you and your human ass need to stop being such a coward". He crunched me against the brick wall, I could feel my back crack momentously. " What are you, and please let me go, I don't want to do any of your work, just let me go, please?". " You aren't such a brave Shinigami-to-be ,..pest". He thrashed me against the wall again, I didn't know how much more of it I could take, he was tremendously strong for a man wearing a Halloween mask.

" I gave you quite a scare with that blood back there didn't I human, well there's only one way to bring you into Soul Society, and that's to kill you with a Zanpakuto." I looked at the man, I couldn't think well, the circulation to my brain was begin cut off by his grip on my neck. The current though rummaging through my empty cap, was that this man was crazy, he was wearing a mask, he though that by killing me he was going to help some strange man, and he was a psychopathic freak, who didn't know the difference between Halloween and Idiotic.

If I was going to die here, I was going to put up a fight. And so I did, I bit right into his grip, but strangely his skin tasted like metal, and I couldn't even pierce a hole in it with my strongest bite. He looked at me then said something under his breath, the word started with an "R". The mask he was wearing crumbled to bits, and he exploded, skin pelted against my face, there was no blood. I couldn't see for a while, and his grip was no longer holding me. I then ripped the pieces of skin off my face, disgusted meagerly, and looked at the new him. This time he was wearing a white jacket, with no undershirt, and puffy pants, his blue hair showed, and his sinister face was apparent, he had two blue slashes on the corners of his eyes. He had a mask piece on the left side of his face still. He looked at me, and laughed, I was for certain that he was crazy.

" You're going to have to be bait, my power levels have already skewered a Shinigami this way, I can sense it, and there are 4 of them, each highly weak. And so you have the same skill as that basted with the orange hair, you can see me, you have those damn devil eyes, oh well more to kill" He said as he laughed. He didn't spend to much time in this location, he took out a sword from a sheath, I wasn't able to see where it was from my current perspective. He took the sword and slashed a cut in the air, a gap was created, it looked like a cut in the space time-continuum. "Hueco Mundo, and here come some hollows, and I wanted to see you get torn to pieces, I wonder who will get here first, the dickheads, or the Hollows? To bad I can't see". He laughed then jumped in the vortex, as it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

At least now I was safe, or was I? I fell on my butt, red ants around me, but I didn't care, this all seemed too strange. When I was about to leave, and think about it, something jumped out of the alley, it appeared out of no where, it looked like a huge toad[_About 20 feet tall_, only it was white, and had a full mask, similar to the old version of the man in the suit. I looked at him, and frowned. I didn't want to be sentenced to payroll with these things.

"Hey, I know this may seem strange, but can you-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I saw something I shouldn't have, there was some kind of human leg dangling from his mouth, it blended in before with his skin ,so I couldn't tell, but this time it was clearly visible, the blood starting to drip out, gave it away. I backed away, and my eyes turned white, my face pale, and my legs grew stiff, I froze out of fear, the beast came closer, it's size was clearly visible now. And now I was more paralyzed then before, it started to move, my neck still ached from the mans grip, but that soon went away as well. The toad came to me, and it's mouth let go of the leg, there was a hairy, gory, putty leg, right in front of me. " Wait don't do this, I can give you potatoes!" I said trying to lure the monster away, with casual talk, it didn't work. The monster responded with a large roar, then it's mouth opened wide, it looked like it could swallow me whole. And it was about to.

I looked at it with a piercing gaze, I told my body to move, but it wouldn't respond. The monster lowered it's head, and bent down, it's tiny arms grabbed my leg, and it's mouth bite into my right leg. I didn't scream either, I just sat there, my eyes were frozen, and so was my body. Blood gushed out from where my leg used to be, and I fell back, blood started to pour out of my mouth, in coughs. And then I came back to life. My eyes weren't frozen any more, and so wasn't my mind. I looked at my leg, and screamed in agony, I tried to stand with one leg, and got to my feet, well actually my foot. But the monster bent down and grabbed both of my arms, and ripped them off clean, I screamed again only this time everyone could hear, people from the sidewalk ignored me, they acted like no one was even there, I wasn't surprised by this either. I fell to the ground, having no left leg, and any arms, I fell to the ground, waiting to be eaten, I thought it was all a dream, so I went along with it.

It was starting to get dark anyways, no one really cared about me, what would one life be. I started to bleed almost everywhere, when the monster in front of me bite again, this time eating my last leg, all that was left was my torso and head. I knew I only had a few seconds to live, I had a faint feeling in my stomach. Just then the toads head exploded, and it vanished. Four people magically appeared before my torso and head. They looked at me, one of them sighed, and the other one took out his sword. I guess this was the end for me, if even the toad was worse enough, four other people had to claim my body. " Good thing he hadn't taken the soul" the one with the sword said as he placed the sword above my body, by then I couldn't feel anything, and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was the man with the sword stabbing me straight in the heart, and then it all went blank.

Part 2 of the Pilot Coming Soon


	2. Pilot: Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

�

I awoke several hours later, only I wasn't in the streets anymore, and I certainly didn't feel dead. I was on the ground, sort laying there. I got up, which surprised me, because hours ago I couldn't move because I didn't have any legs. But now magically my legs and arms were attached to my body once again. When I got up, I noticed that I was in some sort of village, or town you could call it. And I wasn't wearing the normal rags, I had white robes on, with a black, sealed up, jacket, I was wearing weird black shoes, and I had a sheath on my back. 

There was no sword in it, until one, yes again, magically appeared in my hands, it was slim, and it's hilt was straight, you could barely tell with al the wraps around it. I held it up to my eyes, not to close in, but it looked very sharp, I decided to test it out on a tree. I looked around me, it wasn't hard to find a tree, in this place, there were hundreds of homes going down in a row, and small trees were spread everywhere. I walked over to the nearest tree and took a whack at it, it but straight through, the top half coming right off the trunk. I had to jump out of the way, so I wouldn't die, it wouldn't be cool if people knew, " Hey did you hear about that kid who got killed by a falling tree, he cut in two, pretty stupid". That's the kind of talk that makes me mad, but oh yeah where was I. 

I dropped my sword out of my hands, it freaked me out to know, that it could cut a tree straight in two. But as soon as I dropped it, it reappeared in my sheath, it felt like a load of shit with two grams of steel had been placed on my back, I had to level it out, the sword was pretty heavy when it was on my back. I took it out swiftly no to cut my self, that would be bad. I looked at it, then chucked it straight into the sky, it was long gone, I started to walk away, to take off these stupid robes, and this jacket, when the sword fell back from the sky into my sheath. " Damn, well aren't you a psychotic sword, I should melt you into a spoon" I said as I started to ignore it, it seemed pretty lame to have a sword on your back when you were in public, it would seem like I was a want to-be-samurai. 

I looked around, and then finally noticed that, I was no where near the streets of Tokyo anymore. I was in a village filled with trees and old houses, where old people probably live. I needed to see an information kiosk, I went up to one of the village houses, it looked like a cabin home, only it was 2 times bigger. I knocked on the door, and an old man wearing black robes opened it. " Get out of my face, I don't want any of your old knick knack inventions boy" He said without even looking at me. 

I looked at him and frowned, I didn't know this town had other psychotic things. He opened his sealed eyes, you could barely tell, his eyes couldn't expand so far, his long silky gray hair covered most of his face. " Oh wait, you're not him, you're an actually Shinigami, I haven't had company in over 2000 years, other then that creep" He said forcefully moving me inside the comfort of his log cabin, the sun was sealed off, and there was no light. He lit one of the candles and placed it on the 4 corners of his house, his stairs looked like 5 people could walk up them at the same time. It was leading down the middle, his house looked more like a log mansion then a cabin.

" Hey not to be rude or anything but I need you to tell me how to get out of this weird alec place sir, I just need to get to the streets so I can actually eat some food. Some one just tried to kill me, and I don't know if it was a dream or not, so sir can you just let me leave" I said not trying to seem so impolite. " Damn you boy, you're going to stay here, and you're going to like it, you see here, I haven't had company in over 2000 years boy!" He said scolding me by grabbing my ear and throwing me into one of his comfy cushiony chairs. They were made out of wood too, ironically. " Hey old man, I just want to go, so I'm going to leave, this never happened, alright old man?". I looked at him, I couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was sad, his hair was in the way. He looked at me and pushed his gray out of his face and took out his hand, he send some weird incantation, and soon I would regret even knocking on that door.

I was blasted through the roof and into the sky, " You see you crazy kid, don't you know not to call an old man, old!" He waved his fist into the sky and spit on his mansion floor. The roof of his house had a major gap in it now, I didn't really care, because I was flying over into the sky, 30 feet in the air, and still going, I noticed that there was a yellow aura around me. I thought I was dreaming so I relaxed. " Damn, two death dreams in a freaking row, this is worse then being gay, actually I take that back, I would hate to not love women" I started to talk to myself as I flowed in the sky, the yellow aura around me disappeared, and with it my floating ability. I started to fall.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, then I noticed that this city had huge wall around it, I couldn't see over them, because I wasn't that high, but it looked pretty huge for one city. I started to flips in the air, and stopped screaming, what was the worse that could happen, would I die again, and awake dieing again, only in a circus next time. 

I freefell onto a ice cream cart, in what looked like a shopping district, the icy goodness gave me a cold freeze, but cushioned the landing, a little. I instantly jumped off, my butt aching, I helped the man under me, who I fell on, and said my forgiveness, he just ignored me, and threw me into the air, with some incantation. " Not again" I said as I flew into the air, this time I flew at least 100 feet, I could see a little over the walls, I saw some barren land, but that was it for a little, then I started to fall back down, my black hair started to look gray from all this exposure, but I was wrong, my hair was growing gray strips down it's solid skater formation. 

I didn't care much, I wasn't the fashionable type. I just wanted to get out the air and onto some land, and soon I did, only this land was a fat man. And boy was he mad, he took his ice cream, ironically and threw it at me, and I was happy, only because this time I remained on the ground. But the fat man didn't look so happy, he was about to say an incantation, when I told him to stop. " Wait, You don't have to do this sir, I can go get you another ice cream, just wait here" I told him as I started to back away, he nodded his head and pointed to an ice cream shop down the corner of the village lane. 

I started to walk that way, when I was interrupted yet again, some guy, out of no where grabbed me by the collar and looked me in the eyes, just like the dream before, well I did think it was a dream. " Grimmjow found you didn't he..damn he must have planted you already…damn…we have to get you to Orihme, before you turn Arrancar" The man said taking me by the collar and jumping into the air, I looked at his feet, he was walking on the air, like it was ground. " Dude, you do know that you're a crazy lunatic, and the people in this town are too?" I said looking at him, his head was turned and he ignored me, he was the kind of guy who would do that, just by looking at him ,I could tell. 

His reddish maroon hair was the jock type, and he wore a band in his hair, he looked pretty aggressive. I frowned, and finally knew, I would have to be facing a lot of crazy crap, I smiled a little as well, but knowing that I wasn't begging on the streets anymore made me feel good a little.

" Quit smiling, dick head" The red haired man said shaking me violently while running at speeds across the sky, " Where almost there" he jumped to a haul at some weird looking place, and then the entire city looked a lot bigger now, much much more bigger, like an entire country, I think it was because I was in air. " Hey can you let go of my collar dude" I said to the man. He threw me onto the ground, and jumped back into the air disappearing. " Yeah, that's right run away, you coward" I said shaking my hands In the air violently, just at that same moment I was flown back into a pot behind me, and fell. "Were cool-man" I said as my body lay there on top of the fallen vase. I place my head down slowly, and took a nap out of exhaustion. 


End file.
